Garet's Story Time
by Droory
Summary: Garet's trying to get the kids to sleep, so he tells them of the time he and the original group helped save Altin from the floods, save Hsu from a boulder, and then celebreated in Xian. Of course, since this is Garet's version, many things aren't exactly accurate. Jokership and implied joke Lavaship. For GengaJupite!


_**Yup**_**_.  
I decided to make this silly. I dunno. It is Garet after all.  
You best enjoy it on some level Genga, and anyone else who reads it._**

* * *

_"Uncle Garet! Uncle Garet! Tell us a story!"_

Garet chuckled as he carried the three toddlers to their bedroom , struggling to keep his own son in his grasp as he squirmed around. Climbing down a ladder with the three of them in tow was nearly impossible. Why couldn't Isaac ever be around when it was their bedtime?

Dropping to the floor below and enduring the twenty minute process of trying to get the three children changed into their nightclothes, being sure to keep the two boys from looking as Karis changed herself, and then getting them tucked in.

_"Are you gonna tell us a story _now_, Uncle Garet!?"_ Little Matthew pouted childishly. Garet laughed again, seeing Jenna in every frustrated line of her son's impatient face. He could be so like her sometimes… usually when Isaac wasn't around.

_"Okay, okay, settle down."_ He said as he pulled up a chair. As soon as he sat down he found a book shoved under her nose from Karis' tiny hands.

_"Can you read this one?"_ She asked, her little purple eyes shining. Garet really found it hard to resist, but reading that story _every _especially when Karis was capable of reading it herself was getting a tad… annoying.

_"Actually, Karis, I was thinking of telling you a story of Uncle Garet's and my quest all those years ago."_ Seeing the disappointment in her face Garet quickly made to console her, _"But don't worry! This story has everything, you'll love it! It has danger! Action! Comedy! Romance! And luuuurve…"_

Giggling at him, the young Jupiter Adept settled down snuggling back into her blanket and staring up at him.

_"So! Isaac, Ivan, Mia and I were still chasing Uncle Felix and his group across Angara, and we had traversed the dangerous Mogall Forest and eventually arrived in the flooded city of Altin. We had battled through the mines, fighting water-spitting statues, zooming along in mine-carts, and running for our lives from giant boulders. Now, we were in the deepest depths of the Altin Mines, fighting the biggest, strongest statue yet."_

* * *

Garet rolled away from yet another Mercury-based attack. He hated this goddamned statue, he hated them all. Charging at it, calling upon Fever, he swung his axe into the beast's midsection, knocking chunks of it flying in all direction. The statue stumbled back, roaring in pain. Behind him, Ivan, and Mia cheered him on, Mia screaming about how hot he was.

Inspired by his friends' cheers, but not at all distracted by Mia's constant and blatant attempts to woo him, Garet redoubled his attacks unleashing an Eruption underneath the beast as he jumped ten feet in the air and came barrelling down with his axe before cleaving the statue in two. The beast exploded in a shower of rocks, but because he was completely awesome, not a single fragment hit him at all.

His three companions rushed up to him, Mia immediately hooking her arm around his and looking up at him with what may as well have been love-hearts for eyes. Ivan quickly picked up the biggest fragment of the beast he could find and asked Garet to give him his autograph, as he did for every beast he defeated. Meanwhile, Isaac grumbled still out cold from the first attack the beast had delivered.

Brushing off Mia's advances, insisting she should heal Isaac, despite how incredibly un-attracted to him she was, and burning his initials into Ivan's statue fragment, Garet made his way up to the chest at the back of the room. Ivan was directly behind him, worshipping the very ground he walked upon, followed quickly by Mia who had barely done anything to heal Isaac, who was barely conscious because of it.

Opening the chest, Garet pulled out the Psynergetic jewel within. Ivan and Mia both marvelled at it, and how heroic Garet looked as he held it.

_"It will grant us the ability to lift heavy boulders!"_ Garet proclaimed loudly.

_"Wow! Garet you're amazing!" _Ivan exclaimed, marvelling at the redhead.

_"And sooooo handsome!"_

_"How do you know what it does?"_ Isaac grumbled bitterly, finally having stumbled up to them.

_"Because he's so great!"_ Ivan and Mia yelled at him, refusing to hear any words that questioned their idol.

_"Now, Isaac, we must return to Silk Road to save Hsu from beneath that boulder!"_

_"No!" _Isaac argued back, despite the hateful glares he received from Ivan and Mia, _"Felix is already so far ahead of us! We need to get after them right away if we have any chance of catching them so I can try to be with Jenna even though she loves you so much more than me!"_

* * *

_"Uncle Garet, is this story true?"_ Young Matthew interrupted with an incredulous look upon his face, so like the one Jenna wore whenever she questioned him.

Garet merely smirked, _"Of course, it's wrong to lie after all. Now as I was saying…"_

_"Cause Daddy always said you were the silly one."_

_"Well, Isaac just wanted to cover up the truth. I'm telling you what _really_ happened, okay?"_ Matthew nodded, though he still had a very doubtful pout on his face, _"Anyway, we decided it best to go back to Silk Road to help Mr. Hsu from out under the boulder to make Ms. Hama. And Ms. Feizhi happy." _

* * *

Mia, Feizhi, and Hama, were all eyeing Garet up dreamily ads he effortlessly used his powerful Psynergy to raise the boulder into the air to free Hsu, even though he could have lifted the boulder with his bare hands. He quickly grabbed Hsu and pulled him out of the danger zone, before gently letting the boulder back down and shoving it away so as to clear the road for travellers.

The three women quickly rushed to Garet's side looking up at him with awestruck eyes, spouting compliment after compliment to him. Hsu was also grovelling at his feet, thanking him over and over, while Ivan tried to tear some of his clothes so as to have yet another object Garet could sigh for him. Isaac meanwhile, was still panting and sweating because he was grossly out of shape and the walk from Altin to Silk Road had exhausted him.

_"Please, Sir Garet, you must celebrate."_ Feizhi said, _"A great party in your honour. In Xian."_

Garet smiled, taking the purple-haired girl's hand in his own and kissing it, _"I would love too."_

Feizhi blushed profusely, giggling madly to herself, while Hama and Mia shot her jealous death-glares, wondering why _she_ had earned Garet's favour, moreover, the gentle touch of his lips. Mia quickly hooked her arm around his, as if trying to mark her territory, but it had little to no effect on any of them.

All of them quickly went back to Xian, all but Isaac worshipping the almighty Garet every step of the way. When they arrived back in Xian, Master Feh tried to chastise Feizhi for pursuing her vision, but the great Garet quickly stepped in to defend the young lady's honour.

_"Silence, old man!"_ Garet yelled loudly, striking a heroic pose, _"You are wrong!"_

_"Wh-who are you to-"_ The elderly master stammered.

_"Your daughter's visions are nothing but truth! All she has seen is true, had she listened to you, and had I not been the kind person that I am, your student would be dead!"_ Garet said, holding the girl in question close, causing her still existing to blush to intensify even more.

_"I-I-I apologise, sir." _He stammered out, looking at the ground in his shame, _"And, Feizhi, dear, I am so sorry for not believing in you. Clearly all your visions were truth if such a noble man vouches for you."_

The Master and all the students within the dojo bowed to the great Garet as Feizhi beamed up at him, practically giddy with delight at how he had defended her.

The celebration Feizhi had promised was quickly organised and was underway within the hour due to help offered by the godly Garet. Food and drink was plentiful, music was lively and full of joy, and the party-goers were ecstatic at the knowledge that they would be celebrating with the almighty Garet, and had gone all out to dress up in an effort to impress him. All but Isaac who only had rags as his extra clothes, so he was stuck in the dirty and sweat-soaked clothes he had been wearing for the past few weeks.

All the girls, clad in the most amazing dresses they could find, were all sitting on benches lining the makeshift dance floor waiting for someone to ask them to dance, each and every one not-so-secretly hoping that Garet would be the one who chose them, considering they were all making eyes at him.

For once, the amazing Garet was actually rather shy. There was a girl he wished to dance with, but he was afraid that he would be rejected. Gathering up his courage though, because he was just that awesome, he stood up and made his way across the dance floor, through groups of giggling girls toward the bench where Mia, Feizhi and Hama were still sitting. The three of them perked up, staring up at him with wide, hope-filled eyes.

_"May I have this dance?" _ He asked, holding out his hand.

Feizhi gasped, her green eyes growing ever wider and shinier with the question posed to her from the great Garet. He was somewhat sure she thought she was dreaming, but when he held her hand and led her to the dance floor, her disbelief morphed into a wide, open-mouthed beam.

Together the two danced the most graceful dance Weyard had ever seen, a dance which is still written about to this day. The two spun and twirled, looking deep into each other eyes whenever they could. Holding each other close when the songs slowed, smiling to each other as the moon, which had appeared at some point, let down a single beam of moonlight to shine just on them.

All others had long since tired or fallen asleep, and Isaac had passed out in a pool of his own vomit because he's useless, but Garet and Feizhi continued to dance, empowered by their love for each other, despite having only met that morning. It was true love.

As the musicians finally collapsed, no longer able to play any more music to please the great Garet and Feizhi, the two of them smiled and walked away from the gathering of now asleep bodies. The single beam of moonlight continued to follow them as they did.

Garet led the young woman to a small lily pond in the town, their reflections shimmering in the pale moonlight upon its surface.

_"Feizhi, I'm sorry."_ He said apologetically, holding the girl's soft hands in his own.

_"Why?"_

_"Tomorrow, I'll have to go."_

Feizhi smiled a little to him, stroking his hands in return, _"I know. I have seen it. My visions showed me your quest."_

Garet looked down at the ground, truly sorry that he could not spend the rest of his days with her, that he had to save the world.

Feizhi smiled wider though, Garet questioned this silently and was provided an answer mere moments later as his lips were pressed against hers. Immediately Garet responded, wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her closer, kissing her deeper. Their passionate love filled embrace continued for several minutes, before the two retired to Feizhi's home.

* * *

_"And then, Miss Feizhi and I did adult things."_

_"Like what?"_ Karis asked inquisitively

Garet paused for a moment, thankful that his son had fallen asleep as soon as the action was done, and Matthew had done the same shortly after Hsu had been saved, _"Well… we talked about the taxes in some towns, the trades done when your grandpa visited, and other things."_

_"Okay… so, you didn't try to make a baby?"_

_"Umm… maybe when you're older I'll tell you."_

_"Okay. Thank you for the story, Uncle Garet. I really liked it, even if it's not as good as my book."_ Karis said happily, before opening up said book and reading it.

_"You're welcome, Karis."_ Garet said, ruffling the short green hair on her head, _"I wish the boys were as interested as you. Now, don't stay up too late."_

_"Okay, good night, Uncle Garet."_ She said, not looking up from her book.

Garet chuckled at how unlike her hyperactive father she was as he ascended the ladder to the living room slash kitchen. He found Isaac staring at him from across the room. Garet nearly burst out laughing, almost sure the Venus Adept had heard everything he had said.

_"I'd appreciate if you didn't put me down so much to the kids."_

_"I'd appreciate some help in trying to get them to sleep some night."_

_"I'd appreciate you didn't fill the kids stories with false stories."_

_"I'd appreciate if you'd appreciate a good children's' story. They'll never remember it."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"We're an old married couple."_

* * *

**_There we are.  
Dunno. I just started writing and kept at it, cause I knew if I stopped I'd never get back to it.  
So there we are. Hope that if you read you review as well, but that's your choice._**

**_Your friend and writing,  
Droory_**


End file.
